Technical Field
Certain embodiments of the invention relate to a foreign matter attracting structure for attracting foreign matter in lubricating oil which is used in a gear device or the like by an attracting body.
Description of Related Art
In a gear device of a speed reducer or the like, in order to prevent damage to a gear or a bearing due to an operation of the gear, lubrication or cooling of the gear or the like is required. For this reason, a method of storing lubricating oil on the inside of a casing and splashing the lubricating oil to a bearing by the rotation of a gear, or a method of supplying lubricating oil to a gear and a bearing by a pump is known (refer to the related art).